


Play Time

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me a lot longer than I would have liked, but I hope you guys liked it.  Thanks for reading!  Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!</p></blockquote>





	Play Time

"Tommy, did you find the board games?  Felicity’s going to be home soon, and we need to-" Oliver paused when he turned to find Tommy with a single shoe box in his hands.  "What’s that?"

"Not board games, that’s for sure," he replied, walking towards him and holding out the box.  Inside were several types of sex toys, some handcuffs, and different kinds of lubes.  "Did you ever think Felicity was the kinky kind of girl?"

Oliver’s eyes widened as he looked over at all of the contents of the box.  ”Outside of my fantasies, no, not really.”  He lifted a vibrator from the box before placing it back down.  ”I think we should skip board games and use some of Felicity’s _other_  toys,” he suggested, smirking up at Tommy.

About twenty minutes later, Felicity was walking through the door, jostling her bags a bit.  ”Boys, I’m home,” she called out, putting her things down and hanging up her coat before turning to find Tommy and Oliver on the couch, all of the toys from the box splayed on the coffee table.  Her eyes widened as she looked at her secret discovered and she blushed as she looked up at her boyfriends.  ”I-I can explain?”

"I have a feeling you don’t have to," Oliver mused, standing from the couch and walking towards her, the look in his eyes borderline predatory, which sent heat shooting straight through her.  "How long have you been hiding these?" he asked as he reached down to take her hands, pulling her towards the couch.

"I-I put them away when we first got together…  I didn’t see the point of having those when I had you two," she admitted, biting her bottom lip slightly as she was led to sit in Tommy’s lap, Oliver sitting beside them and gently easing off her heels.

"Well while we both respect that, we could have all benefited from this box of goodies," Tommy pointed out, his fingers brushing along her thigh.  "Think you’d be open to using one _and_  us?”

Felicity’s eyes widened once more, looking at the two of them, but only being faced with serious and slightly aroused expressions.  ”You’re serious.”  They both nodded, Oliver even licking his lips as he did so.  ”O-Okay.”

That was all the men needed, Tommy quickly standing with Felicity still in his arms as Oliver grabbed a few of the toys and following them into the bed room.  As he eased her onto the bed, Tommy leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a tauntingly slow kiss, his hands moving along her body before unbuttoning her blouse.  Oliver laid the items he’d chosen on the bed before sitting near the head of the bed to watch the pair of them.

Tommy’s lips moved down to her neck, nipping and sucking gently, eliciting breathy moans from Felicity as she gripped his hair.  As her hand reached at his shirt, tugging at the hem, she muttered a gravelly, “Off.”  He quickly complied, taking the moment to toss the shirt at Oliver.

"Better start getting naked too, Ollie.  It’s your turn after all," he told the other man, smirking slightly as he continued undoing Felicity’s shirt and easing the blouse off her shoulders, leaving her in her pencil skirt and bra.  Oliver nodded at his suggestion and began stripping, then looked at the toys before grabbing the vibrator.

When Tommy felt Oliver come up beside him, he gave Felicity one last kiss before standing from the bed.  He let his arm run along Oliver’s giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to the upper part of the bed.  Oliver put the vibrator to the side and leaned down to unzip Felicity’s skirt, slowly sliding the fabric off her hips and down her legs.  Once it was removed, Tommy pulled her more to the center of the bed, pushing aside some extra toys in the process.  He lifted her a bit to sit up, his lips moving along her shoulders as he undid the clasp to her bra, letting the item slip off her shoulders and then tossing it aside before letting her lay back in his lap.

At this point, Felicity's chest was flushed with arousal, her breathing more irregular from anticipation.  She looked up at Tommy with darkened eyes, her hand reaching up to grasp the back of his head and pull him down to share a searing kiss.  As their lips moved together, Oliver opened Felicity's legs, his hands sliding over their smooth length as his lips descended to kiss at the inside of one of her knees.  She sighed contently against Tommy's lips at the sensation, pulling away for a moment to look down at Oliver.  He continued kissing along her legs, only stopping when his hot breath spanned over her quivering core.

"Felicity," he said, looking up at her.  Slipping his fingers under the sides of her panties, he pulled them down, throwing them away before holding her hips.  "Turn over and get on your knees...  Please," he added, smiling softly before sitting back on his knees.

She quickly followed his request, bringing her face to face with Tommy's front.  She smiled up at him, then reached up to push down his boxer briefs, helping him ease them off before she kissed along his hips.  His groan of approval made her smile against his skin, before her own moan followed as Oliver ran his thumb along her wet slit.  She shot a look back at him, only to have her attention directed to Tommy's half-hard member.

As she looked up at Tommy, his eyes full of need and primal desire, she took him into her hand, gathering some of the pre-cum before stroking him languidly.  His own hands gripped at the covers beneath him and her hand that splayed on his thigh.  Another soft moan escaped her when Oliver slowly thrust a finger inside of her, each movement of his finger deliberate and agonizingly slow.  "Please Oliver," she begged him, humming softly before licking a line along the bottom of Tommy's shaft.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, his head falling back as his eyes slammed shut.  Her tongue swirled around the bulbous head before she took him fully into her mouth, bobbing her head as she took in inch by inch.  Each pull away sent her deeper onto Oliver's now two fingers, the digits scissoring to open her up.

When she heard the tell-tale buzzing of her vibrator, she paused, pulling away panting softly as the tingling toy was moved along the inside of her right thigh.  She bit her lip softly as she looked up at Tommy, only to open her mouth when the vibrator slid along her lips, bumping against her clit and making her whimper softly.  Oliver continued to rub the toy back and forth against her clit, teasing her until she was quivering slightly.

Only when he pulled the toy away for a moment did Felicity return to pleasuring Tommy, her hand joining her mouth at the base to create the best friction.  His hand immediately moved to her hair, gripping it tightly without pulling her head down onto him.  Felicity thought she'd gotten a reprieve, but all at once, the vibrating toy was being pressed inside of her, causing her to squeak against Tommy's cock.

The stretch wasn't too bad, but the vibrations were sending her racing towards climax.  She barely had enough time to pull away from Tommy before she was howling with pleasure, her body shaking with her orgasm as she gripped Tommy's thighs for support.  As she came down from her high, Oliver removed the toy, only to quickly slide his dick into her sensitive core.  She quivered around him, making him groan, as he gripped her hips tightly.

While she took a moment to catch her breath, she continued pumping her hand along Tommy's shaft.  The same hand moved to play with his balls as she began bobbing her head along his member, sucking slightly to great the perfect pressure that she knew would bring him the most pleasure.  Oliver continued thrusting in and out of her, his grip on her hips almost painfully tight, but it only turned her on more.

"Feel so good, Felicity," he gritted out, looking over her to Tommy, whose face was screwed with absolute bliss.  "Tommy, you close?" he asked, only to be greeted by a grunt and a quick nod.  "Come on, baby, make our guy cum," he encouraged.  Felicity began moving her head faster, her eyes looking up at him just like Oliver was.  Each thrust of Oliver's hips sent her further down, and the moans she was releasing were only making the experience better for Tommy.  All at once, he was lifting up, his cock twitching and then releasing inside of her mouth.  She swallowed every drop, continuing to move her mouth and her hand until he was completely spent.

As she pulled away, Tommy caressed her face, then looked over at Oliver.  "Your turn," he told him, nodding his encouragement.  Oliver looked down at where his cock disappeared inside Felicity's pussy, the sight almost as beautiful as the one he'd just witnessed between his two loves.  He started pistoning his hips faster, getting closer, but holding on just long enough to grab the vibrator and turn it on, pressing it against Felicity's clit to make her scream.  In unison, the two flew off the precipice, Felicity gripping Tommy's arm and thigh while Oliver bowed over her.

Now all panting and completely spent, they shifted until they were curled up on the bed.  Oliver and Tommy shared a sweet kiss over Felicity before each kissing at her shoulder and forehead respectively.

"So how was that?" Oliver asked, referring to the use of toys.

Felicity laughed softly, letting out a sigh before pulling them closer.  "We should have play time more often."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot longer than I would have liked, but I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
